Chemistry at its Best
by sableambiguity
Summary: A collection of various Masami - Mako/Asami from LOK - drabbles. AU and speculation for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't ship Mako/Asami with much agency. We don't even know the first thing about her, I'm just ~guessing. This was just in my head, I thought it could happen, so I wrote it. Picks up_directly_ after episode two—like really directly.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"The Avatar, huh?"<p>

Mako snapped out of his thoughts at the familiar voice, turning from the window to see Asami standing there, leather gloves in one hand and the other on her hip. "Yeah. They—"

"Oh, no, it's _great_,"she cut him off, stepping forward to lean against the window frame. "Just think about the publicity the Fire Ferrets will get. You probably won't even need our sponsorship anymore."

He said nothing.

But she knew. Publicity was the last thing he wanted—except as a means to take care of his brother. So she opted for a change of tactic, palm coming to rest against the sill where he sat when she ventured, "Where are my manners? I should be offering congratulations. You're going to the championships. It's a dream come true."

When he still didn't say a word, she finally went in for the kill, both hands braced as she leaned forward to interrupt his view. "You should be celebrating. I'm sure your brother already is."

"Bolin's always celebrating," he said dryly.

"And this time, I agree with him," she countered, standing up straight again as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You have weeks to train and prepare. One night to enjoy the thrill of victory isn't a crime."

He still didn't say a word, but she could tell he was softening, if only by the flex of a tendon in his jaw that spoke of a fleeting want to smile. With a crack of her own, she leaned in again, arm around his neck and breath warm against his ear, "Come on. My bike's out back. We can go for a ride, just the two of us. We'll be back before he is." She knew the unspoken importance of 'holding down the fort' while Bolin was out reveling.

But just to sweeten the deal, she added a softer, "This might be our last chance to spend time together if you become Mr. Celebrity."

At that, the facade finally broke for a smirk. "I'm not gonna let that happen," he told her, hand on her waist to give himself room to stand. He looked down at her, a glimmer of something in gold before he ducked to claim a kiss from her mouth and caught her free hand to give it a tug.

"Now let's go. I'm driving."


	2. takeout

With someone like Mako, Asami had learned to be creative.

It was a lot more difficult than just finding him after a match and telling him they should go celebrate. For starters, there was an unspoken rule that they _never_ go upstairs - or if they did, they didn't stay there.

At first she hadn't really understood it, but she was an only child and she certainly had never had a sibling to _protect_. That it extended to even something like that was endearing.

It was also equal parts frustrating because going back to _her_ place was also usually not high on his list of things to do.

When she showed up with some boxes of take-out from their favorite little place on Yue Bay, she had to hope he'd make an exception. There was no ulterior motive, no hope to circumvent the rules. She wasn't trying to push the envelope or test his boundaries.

She just wanted to spend some time with her _boyfriend_. That wasn't so terrible, was it?

But when those first choice kisses turned to something a little heaver, _heated_, she couldn't complain.

Whether it was the excitement of his victory in the arena, or the thrill of making an exception to that one little rule, she wasn't sure. But there was something about the way he embraced her, about how hungrily he kissed her, with the subtle hint of spice on his tongue from the roast duck and the flavor of _danger_ to counter. In almost record time he had her bare and breathless beneath him, a dizzying and delicious onslaught of touch and taste that turned her weak in the knees and _wanting_.

Satisfaction came in a sharp vivid burst of pleasure that he panted across her collarbone and whispered in her hair. It was almost better for how quickly it exploded, because then they both got to bask in the languid aftermath.

Shadowed smiles. Soft laughter. And the click of chopsticks as she playfully begged him to try some of the noodles _just for her_, even though they weren't his favorite.

She almost forgot all about that unspoken rule until—

"Hey, did Asami bring food? She's the _greatest_—"

No one said a word. It was like the world froze for a second, the way Bolin's mouth hung open and the key components of the scene came into focus.

Her clothing scattered on the floor - including the lace panties slung carelessly against the windowsill. The way one slender thigh peeked out over the edge of Mako's bed. That she was wearing_nothing_ against those sheets but a tousled mane of hair and his brother's arm around her waist.

Everyone in the room matched. Crimson faces, _silence_. She finally dared to break it, swallowing hard before she managed to point toward the last box of food perched on the table where it had been discarded. "There's still some duck…"

Needless to say, they could never mention the words 'take out' again without _someone_ turning a charming shade of red.


End file.
